


A consequência da bebida

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcool, Aniverse, M/M, Português
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Arthur Kirkland iria passar o final de semana em casa, como sempre. Mas Francis Bonnefoy o chamou para uma coisa diferente.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	A consequência da bebida

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro de tudo, essa fic também foi postada no Spirit.
> 
> Segundo, mais uma fic para o Aniverse!!! De Hetalia agora :D
> 
> Espero que gostem

Arthur Kirkland bufou pela quarta vez naquela noite. O inglês arrumava suas coisas para ir para casa, era um final de semana e ele odiava isso. Geralmente, era normal ter muita conversa durante o local de trabalho de Arthur, mas se agravava quando era sexta-feira. 

Os seus colegas estavam falando tão alto. Uns falavam sobre marcar de ir em uma pizzaria, enquanto outros diziam que iriam dormir o dia todo neste final de semana. Ao mesmo tempo que todos estavam pensando no que iriam fazer no final de semana, Arthur estava mais preocupado com o trabalho. Pensou até em pedir ao chefe que lhe passasse trabalho para fazer em casa, mas o senhor Vargas provavelmente iria dizer para ele arrumar uma namorada neste final de semana.

— O que foi, Arthur? — Francis Bonnefoy, um francês que trabalhava junto de Arthur, perguntou. Ele era do típico que bebia muito nos finais de semana.

— Não é da sua conta, _frog_ — disse, ríspido. 

— Oras, por que non? Somos colegas de trabalho, podemos saber o problema um do outro. — O francês sorriu.

— Desde quando somos íntimos? — questionou.

— Não somos?

— Nem se porcos voarem.

— Mas, Arthur, sejamos sinceros. É final de semana e você sempre pede trabalho ao senhor Vargas. Que tal a gente sair para encher a cara? — Ofereceu.

— Eu? Beber com você? — Deu uma risada debochada. — Minha cara que vou beber com um sapo francês fedido como você. Além do mais, você provavelmente vai sair com o Antônio e o Gilbert.

— O que tem de mais em sair com eles? Eles são _mes amis_. 

— Está vendo isso? — Apontou pro próprio rosto.

— Sim. Sua cara.

— Exatamente. É a minha cara de desinteresse. — Debochou novamente. — Eu não me importo se você é amigo daquele espanhol comedor de tomates ou daquele alemão narcisista.

— Mas vamos, Arthur! — implorou Francis. — Que tal assim? Eu dou metade do meu trabalho da semana!

— Você acha mesmo que eu peço trabalho para final de semana para meu entretenimento e diversão? Eu peço pois eu quero adiantar tantas coisas desse trabalho. Eu posso muito bem ler algum livro.

— Você sequer sai de casa?

— Por que caralhos eu vou sair de casa!?

— Vamos logo, Arthur! Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

Cansado com a implicância de Francis, Arthur aceitou. O francês esperou, sentado e quieto, Arthur arrumar as coisas. Isso arrancou um olhar de dúvida do inglês, pois Francis falava muito.

Após arrumarem, Francis levou Arthur até um bar qualquer.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa. Francis pediu uma bebida, já Arthur uma água.

— Sério, Arthie? Vai pedir nenhuma bebida além de água? — perguntou.

— Desde quando eu te dei direito de me apelidar? Aliás, desde quando eu te devo satisfação? Eu bebo o que eu quiser — disse o mais grosso possível.

— Non, non! Você vai beber sim! — falou Francis. Chamou um garçom e lhe pediu algo. O garçom voltou na mesa com uma bebida que Arthur não sabia o que era. 

— O que porra é essa?

— Vodka.

— Eu não vou beber isso.

— Vamos, Arthie. — Entregou um copo a ele. — Paro de te perturbar se beber.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou o copo e tomou.

— Que porra! Isso é horrível! — berrou Arthur.

— Paro de falar se você beber a garrafa toda. — disse Francis.

— Até parece que irei fazer!

— Oh! _C'est un poulet!_ — Francis riu.

— Olha… a galinha não é o animal símbolo da França? — perguntou Arthur.

— É um galo! — Parou um pouco e percebeu algo. — Tu sabe francês?

— Aham. Senhor Vargas exige que todos saibam inglês e francês — disse Arthur. — Enfim, para mostrar a esse galo feio que nem um sapo que eu não sou um frangote, irei beber tudo. — Pegou a garrafa e começou a beber.

Francis sorriu, o seu plano estava se concretizando.

**[…]**

Arthur acordou gemendo. Sua cabeça doía, doía muito. O mesmo se sentou na cama e olhou a hora no celular. Eram dez e meia da manhã, em um sábado. Arthur deu gemido de desgosto.

Levantando-se, ele foi ao banheiro e começou a tomar banho. Foi por aí que ele finalmente percebeu. O mesmo tinha acordado pelado, em uma casa estranha e estava tomando banho em um banheiro que não era o dele.

Saiu imediatamente do chuveiro e começou a se enxugar. Se lembrou que bebeu com Francis ontem, deu um suspiro pesado e começou a olhar o corpo para ver se tudo estava em ordem.

Ele olhou para o braço esquerdo e suspirou de surpresa. Em seu braço estava escrito: “ _Francis is my love_ ”. A tatuagem também tinha um coração.

— Mas que porra! — berrou.

— Ora ora, vejo que já acordou. — Francis entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja.

— Seu sapo! — Cobriu as suas partes.

— Acho que… não vai adiantar muito…

— Quê…? — Demorou um pouco para entender. E quando entendeu, ficou todo vermelho. — Nós… eh…

— Transamos? Sim. Eu fodi você ontem, eu comi o seu cuzinho — disse Francis, sem pudor.

— Sapo idiota! — berrou Arthur. 

— Honhonhonhon! — O francês começou a rir bem alto. — Ontem, você me fez altas declarações. Disse que me amava e que queria casar comigo.

— Eu estava bêbado, muito bêbado. — Sentou-se na cama.

— Até um cego viu isso. — Francis se sentou ao lado dele. — Mas dizem que quando estamos bêbados, falamos algumas verdades…

— Era tudo mentira.

— Se tudo era mentira, por que você ficou insistindo para fazer essas tatuagens? — perguntou, mostrando uma tatuagem a Arthur: “ _Arthur est mon amour_ ”.

— Eu não sei.

— Arthur… você sempre me amou…?

— Eu… 

— Entendo… — Beijou a bochecha do loiro. — _Je t'aime_.

— _...I-i… love you_ … — disse envergonhado.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado à todos os envolvidos na fic, desde os ADM's até o beta.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
